A Psycho in love
by oXo Akino oXo
Summary: You know everything about him and you love him very very much that you'll kill everyone that's get in your way. Yandere!Reader x Yata Misaki


Share: **A/N Hello my readers~ this is my first time doing a K fanfic so I'm sorry if it's very OOC. Note this takes place when Yata-chan is still in Middle School.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K project, all credits go to GoRa x GoHands and I don't own you.**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Stalker!Yandere!Reader x Yata Misaki**

**Warning: The personality of a yandere? You know how they act right?**

**Spelling error bad grammars? **

**Summary: You know everything about him and you love him very very much that you'll kill everyone that's get in your way.**

K = somebody's P.O.V/ author's P.O.V

'K' =Talking

_K =_Thoughts

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

You smiled happily to yourself as you headed to the train station, to go to your school. Humming to yourself as you're waiting for the train to arrive a thought passed through your head that make your smile even wider.

You're going to see him again today, your crush Yata Misaki so of course your happy.

You glance side by side to spot him, and there he is waiting by the sideline a bag hung loosely at his shoulder with a sleepy expression on his face you instantly blush bright red when he yawn. _Oh, why do I always had to be shy around him_ you mentally yelled to yourself _I wish I could talk to him and look at his face closely…..but I'm asking too much there's no way that will happen right?_ You though as the train arrived.

You got on and sat in an empty sit that is across from Misaki. _He's always so cute and not mention he's good at sports even if he didn't get good grades, I'm sooo happy that I get to know him even if it just a little bit. Everything about him is just so so so great~!_

You looked up from your book to see him blushing madly because of a girl just bumped to him and said sorry. This had made your blood boiled as you threw a nasty look to the girl who seemed to noticed and quickly hurried away.

The train soon stop and you arrived to the station where you school is, it takes about 15 minutes to walked to arrived to your school, following Misaki to his classroom but you stopped halfway because you're in another classroom. But you always know what is he doing, where he was and even the simplest action he's doing.

You know everything about him, _**everything**_ and you even know that he's one of HOMRA members, but the part that he us one of HOMRA makes your blood boiled again because he is spending more time over there which makes you can't go closer to HOMRA or else he'll know that your following him.

When it was break time you got out of class as soon as possible to follow him, but he always with his bespectacled[1] friend soon you learned that his name is Fushimi Saruhiko and also a part of HOMRA members. You would always had an urge to kill him but you restrain the feeling because if he's gone your dear Misaki will be sad.

He always very out-going and cute he is just just just so perfect for you, but the thing is girls always talked to him. And they always talked to him for your liking. _How could you do this to me even I love you so so much? You should only look at me and talk to me_! You thought.

You noticed a girl ran up to him and began dragging him to a corridor, you quickly followed them you notice that the girl is blushing and same for your beloved Misaki. you were wondering what the girl wanted to said when you heard her saying "I love you could you please be my boyfriend I'll wait for your reply at the rooftop after school." this had made you snap as you quickly go away from the scene feeling disgusted and had to an urge to kill her right away.

"I'll have to kill her after school" you muttered quietly. _It's all for the sake for Misaki~_

It's after school when you quickly went to the rooftop a butcher knife behind your hand, slowly you opened the door to the rooftop and saw that the damn girl is there already. This make the job more easily as you walk to where she is. The girl seemed to notice your presence as she quickly turn around and though that your Misaki, but to meet by a girl with (hair colour) hair with a butcher knife on her hand and a twisted smile on her face. Immediately the girl scream loudly and followed by a sound of something stabbing.

You stand in front of the lump of meat that you had been continuously stabbing.

"Now you'll never come to school anymore~" you said in a sing song tune. But now I really need to dispose you so that nobody will notice. You said to yourself

After cleaning everything you quickly went to the door and opened it, you find Misaki by the door. You immediately make smile and ask what's wrong. He had ask you about the girl and you had said you didn't see anyone.

"Maybe it's just a prank" you said

"Y-yeah maybe, anyways t-t-hanks" Misaki answered with a blush on his face as he walked down the stairs.

~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~(cuz the author is too lazy to write)

You had went home after you followed Misaki halfway when he went to Bar HOMRA. You popped into your bed while hugging your handmade Misaki plushie, today was a very happy day to you because you had dispose your rival and most of all you had talked to Misaki. hugging your Misaki plushie even tightly you whispered "I love you Misaki".

_I love you Misaki and I'll always do~_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[1] is this how it spelled**

**Yaaay! I finished well it seemed one-sided ohhh well personally I like Fushimi better but I wanted to write a Misaki fic~ maybe I'll post a Fushimi fic next time. So anyways please Review~ Review always make me happy even though this story suck so much, but please please please review.**

**-Akino**


End file.
